


My girlfriend sat on my face too hard and broke my neck; now my friends think it was on purpose!

by relictionism (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Akeshu, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, dangerous sexual bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/relictionism
Summary: Mildly ooc, meme fic.Akira bets that Akechi can't finish her meal before Akira can bring her to climax, banking on the detectives competitive nature.In which everything goes wrong and Akechi accidentally calls Sae 'mom'.





	My girlfriend sat on my face too hard and broke my neck; now my friends think it was on purpose!

**Author's Note:**

> I would say i'm sorry for this but i'm really not and Eyrist is an excellent enabler and even better co writer.  
Find Eyrist on twitter @relictionism!

* * *

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was not, at _ all _ , supposed to _ fucking _ happen. Akechi could feel actual _ tears _ stream down her cheeks as she sat in the waiting room outside of the ER, Ann and Futaba standing over her with their arms crossed and with the most _ terrifying _ of looks painted on their expressions. Akechi could practically feel the mascara running down her cheeks leaving soon to be itchy lines. There was a streak of snot etched across the back of her sleeve in almost barbaric/the most pathetic fashion; any trust she may have somehow managed to garner with any of the thieves are undeniably irreparably F U C K e d. Not to mention the whole raid on Sae’s palace would be ruined. Thinking about that though only made her feel _ worse, _and not in the ‘everything I planned for is going to shit’ way.

“I swear I didn’t mean it.” 

“_ Yeah sure _, of course..” 

“Mhm. You didn’t mean it when you sent my sister to the ER in the middle of the night.”

From beyond the double doors of the emergency room, the sound of howling laughter hadn’t ended since it began half an hour ago. What were they giving Akira? Hatsuko was concerned, if not by the broken neck she’d given her girlfriend, then by the too-cheery laughs that rang throughout the ward with Akira’s voice. If she didn’t die from having her neck broken she’d be surprised if the girl didn’t die laughing while in the hospital itself. When had she started referring to the attic criminal she slept with as her girlfriend? Oh god she hoped Akira didn’t fucking_ die. _Would she be paralyzed? Oh god that lead weight was back in her stomach again. Ann’s heeled foot stomping onto her chair right between her legs violently startled her out of the beginning of whatever panic attack may have been surfacing.

“_ So _ , _ Akechi, _ ” Futaba spiked up, “Can you tell us how you managed to nearly snap Akira’s neck during dinner?”

There was a leer thrown her way, and Akechi would’ve taken it rather than the sputtering laughter and the endless teasing when she replied, 

“Akira asked me to sit on her face.” 

10PM. The rest of the Thieves had already bled out of the cafe after their meeting on Sae Nijima’s palace. Akechi would’ve soon ghosted out the door as well, if not for the hand that roughly grabbed onto her arm when she was by the door and pinned her against the wall beside it. The resounding smack of her body hitting the wood wall echoed vaguely through the cafe.

There was only a split-second to react to the quick turn of events before she felt her back hit the wall, air knocked out of her lungs-- and if that weren’t enough, Akira’s lips crashing against her own finished the job of simply and _ literally _ took her breath away. 

While Akechi enjoyed the start of another making out session, she couldn’t _ breathe _. 

“Akira, _ wait _ \-- Wait, wait, wait, wait, _ wait _\--” she tried, each word coming out in a short breath after hungry, fleeting pecks to her lips. Akira only got the message when Akechi bit down hard on the lips threatening to starve her of precious oxygen, simultaneously stomping down heel-first into the other’s foot. Akechi couldn’t help the victorious grin on her face when Akira cried out and pulled back. Finally she could fucking breathe for a moment!

She may have been wearing her heels today, oops~. At least Akira had finally pulled away enough to catch her breath finally. The girl, though, was hissing quietly and jutting her bottom lip out in a petty pout when she looked up at Akechi, who’s face still bore the same expression.

“I couldn’t breathe, dummy,” she said simply, in way of explaining. Now that her girlfriend’s grip on her arm had loosened, Akechi chose to wrap both around Akira’s neck, simply letting them dangle limply as she stared at those silvery eyes behind fake glasses. With their close proximity, she could examine the light flecks of silver scattered around the girl’s pretty irises, admiring them while feeling herself fall deeper for Akira.. and for once, it wasn’t an entirely unwelcome feeling. Maybe she’d find it in herself to tell the other, before everything went down. Even if it would only hurt more. 

Now that the heat between them had mostly settled, the atmosphere almost felt romantic. Which..Actually felt kinda nice.

“Sorry,” Akira laughed, and Akechi could only sigh longingly as she felt arms circle around her waist, pulling them closer together, “I wanted to stop you before you could leave.” 

“And why’s that?” Akechi ran her fingers through the back of the other’s hair, content in the feeling of silken black locks curling around her digits. Akira let out a soft sigh.

Their foreheads pressed together, Akira’s glasses drooping dangerously low on the bridge of her nose. For a second, Akechi was worried they’d fall to the floor, but wouldn’t pay it much mind when another peck was planted on her lips. 

“Dinner, with me. I want to spend tonight with you.” 

And goddammit was the smile (that so brilliant, so _ radiant _ smile) that pulled up Akira’s pretty lips infectious. Akechi didn’t even try to stop a grin of her own from rising anyway, as she nodded. 

“What did you have in mind?”

Looking back on it, perhaps the hungry look in those polished steel eyes should have been her first clue that the night would be far from normal, even for them. Akira expression more mimicked her Joker persona than her usual self with a wicked grin. A look that honestly could only spell out trouble.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

* * *

Seated on the farthest booth from the door, Akechi would let herself giggle at the _ flair _ and _ flourish _with which Akira set the two plates of curry down on their table, would only slip the gloves off of her dainty hands as her girlfriend sat down across from her. 

After a quick “_ thanks for the meal _ ” and a few compliments dropped in regards to Akira’s cooking; because though she didn’t admit it very much, flattery was absolutely the quickest way to Akira’s heart. They began to dig in-- or at least, _ Akechi _ would start to dig in. She took a few bites of the legendary curry. Specially made mild, of course. They didn’t need a repeat of the takoyaki afterall. It wasn’t too long before she noticed how Akira just folded her hands below her chin, elbows on the table as she leaned forward with her plate pushed away. 

Akechi tried not to make it _ too _ obvious how her eyes would linger down on the girl’s rather sizeable chest propped onto the surface of their table, only gulping down her food as she forced her gaze back upwards. Akira, much like a cat who’d caught a mouse; looked _ more _than pleased. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Akechi asked, spoon temporarily set down, heart beginning to pound beneath her ribcage. She looked at the other quizzically, scrutinizing the other under her gaze. “Your food will get cold, won’t it?” She questioned slowly, eyeing Akira from across the booth with growing suspicion. In response, her girlfriend would shake her head in that gentle, delicate manner-- But the sheer _ hunger _ in her eyes was hard to miss, accented only when the tip of her tongue darted out past the seams of her lips and licked along them. 

“Oh, I was simply always told not to play with my food, is all,” came Akira’s simple reply, and _ fuck _ was it hard not to stare at the way her lips pulled up, teeth showing through her smirk. 

Akechi caught the suggestiveness in her voice, felt her breath hitch in anticipation of what inevitably was coming to her-- The only questions currently present now were, _ what _ was it and _ when _ would she have it? Sure, she certainly had some ideas already based on previous trouble making between the two of them. But as she’d said many times before, Akira never ceased to surprise her. Their little game was fated to never be dull, she’d surmised early on.

She decided to play coy, taking the chance to potentially get one over her girlfriend before she turned into a hot mess. 

“Minding your table manners, huh?” she laughed lightly, her voice like honey to Akira’s ears, “Wouldn’t want to get _ dirty _, would we? That would be simply unacceptable, after all.” 

Akira shook her head once more, lips in a thin line as she smiled. 

“Not _ yet _.” 

Akechi really wasn’t sure what to expect, so when Akira slipped down to crouch under their table, her gaze had widened in slight surprise. 

“Akira-?”

Not even two seconds later, she felt warm palms caress the skin of her thighs, spotting mischievous, catlike eyes peering up at her from between her delicately spread legs. Oh, OH. So that was the little thief’s end goal. Oh well wasn’t that simply _ divine. _

She didn’t suppress the breathy moan that pushed past her lips once she felt kisses start to trail slowly, _ too _ slowly, up from her knees. Akira alternating between each thigh as she made her way closer, _ closer _, to the edges of her uniform’s black skirt. Each kiss leaving a shimmery trace of gloss she’d been wearing prior, leaving a trail she’d compare to that of a fairy tale leading up to her precious prize.

“Akira..” the brunette warned, feeling her face begin to flush, “_ What _ are you doing?” Not that she wasn’t already perfectly aware at this point. Oh no, she wanted to hear it from Akira’s hot, talented mouth herself. 

Another kiss, now on the inner side of her left thigh. Soft, wet, and hot lips worshiping the expanse of flesh before it. Each kiss becoming less delicate and with more purpose than the last the closer the other got to the edge of the detectives panties.

“Enjoying my meal.” 

Silvery grey eyes peered back up to Akechi’s dark, burgundy gaze: the look in them wanting, _ desiring _. Akechi felt herself shiver, and she couldn’t be certain if the origins came from that look or the ministrations currently happening between her legs. The shiver hadn’t escaped Akira’s notice, and the raven found herself nuzzling into Akechi’s thigh, fluttering her lashes at the other for effect.

“Hatsuko Akechi, I want you to sit on my face. Right now.” 

The heat spread across her face, warmth pooling down past her core. The heated and breathy way Akira had spoken made her pussy begin to positively _ throb _ , feeling the need to rub her thighs together-- An action Akira was quite in the way of her achieving. She could, however, squeeze them against Akira’s shoulders a little in an act of silent encouragement. That use of her whole name was _ doing _ things to her, so _ intimate _. But the scent of food yet uneaten drew her attention back to the meal currently growing cold on the table before them. The detective frowned, carding her hands through Akira’s soft messy locks.

“Wait..” Akechi bit her lip, though it was weakly, “Wait, we haven’t even finished _ dinner _yet--” 

“Then sit on me while you eat.” What.

“How can you say things like this so bluntly and casually-!?” She knew Akira had a shameless streak, but this!?

How many shades away from resembling a cheery were Akechi’s cheeks? She guessed not too many. If how her entire face felt like an industrial furnace were to be anything to go by. The tips of her ears bearing the brunt of her flush.

This was _ crazy _ , even for _ them. _ Akira never pulled anything like this. Even still though, Akechi couldn’t deny that it was _ hot as fuck _ . It was also nerve-wracking as all _ Hell _ . Where would Akira even _ go _? This couldn’t possibly be safe! What if she slipped? Although, she pondered, food play was something that had been on her maybe list for quite some time now-

A sharp pain shooting up her leg distracted Akechi from that particular thought, yelping in surprise,whatever thought process that had been taking place vanished. She peered back down between her thighs with a low growl. A dark mark had begun to form on the inner side of her left thigh. Akira’s tongue was swift to drag soothingly over where she’d bitten down. 

“Look, let’s make this more interesting,” she began, head withdrawing as her hands began to roam and caress and massage Akechi’s thighs, “I’ll make you a bet, something you won’t be able to resist.” She traced the growing mark with her finger delicately, as not to agitate it.

“..Go on” Burgundy eyes narrowed in scrutiny. 

She felt the girl’s thumbs knead the muscle beneath her skirt, Akechi to even her breathing out when she felt those fingers skirt farther up underneath the fabric. The detective was playing right into her horny little hands, taking advantage of the other competitive nature for her own pleasure.

Akechi’s need to take every challenge she threw at her was such a blessing in this moment, truly.

“I bet you that you can’t get through dinner, down to the last grain of rice on your plate, without orgasming.” 

“_ What _?” 

She had to admit, it surprised even herself when she blurted out the word-- and not because she was shocked at the deal Akira struck with her, it was because of the _ aggressiveness _she’d said it with. Letting Akira top was a dangerous game, but this was sounding just so good right now. Damn this girl and her silver tongue.

The grin on Akira’s lips twisted ever more mischievously. Moments like these Akechi thought to herself how perhaps Akira was more fitting of the codename ‘Panther’ than Ann was.

“You heard me, Hatsu-chan.” 

Okay.. Okay, The detective had had just about enough of that cocky fucking smile right about now. 

Akechi made to lean back into the plush of the booth’s couch, brows furrowing as her left leg lifted up and made to push Akira’s head closer to her perfectly smooth pussy that currently lay beneath black and red Featherman underwear. Her other leg hooking over the girls shoulder as comfortably as she could with the table in the way. Akira chuckled in amusement upon sneaking a finger past the inner hem, already able to feel the heat radiating from her arousal. “Nerd~” 

“Shut up, you bought them for me.”

Akechi had her arms crossed over her chest, a glare crossing over her eyes when she’d looked down on Akira. Akira’s cheeky comment wasn’t going to distract her.

“And what if I win?” 

“I’ll do anything you want for a month. No rejecting orders-- _ Anything _ .” Akira had said it so _ easily _ and so _ straightforwardly _, almost like she’d prepared the conditions long before the moment. Akechi couldn’t even bring herself to be much surprised anymore, knowing her girlfriend. But what was the catch here? 

“If _ you _ win?” 

Akira’s eyes lit up, lips turning up _ especially _ high when she replied, “I get to use the strap on you, and you can’t tell me no this time.” She paused for a split second as though she’d thought of something important. “Well, i mean you can always use your safeword of course.” Akira licked her lips, making eye contact with Akechi all the while.

“But..I don’t take you as someone to back down from a challenge, am I right?”

Oh _ hell. _

Akechi felt her breath hitch in her throat. The prospect of being fucked with a strap-on by Akira.. It wasn’t exactly because she didn’t think she’d _ enjoy _it; it was because Akira was the kind of girl who wouldn’t let you go just because you’ve cum six times already. She didn’t think she could survive another sordid affair of that nature once again. The last time Akira had topped, Akechi had to call out from work and school two days in a row!

That wasn’t to say that it hadn’t irrefutably rocked her world of course. It was just horrifically _ exhausting _, as mind blowing as it was during.

Plus, she _ much _ preferred controlling the reigns during their activities.

If Akira Kurusu was anything, she was a thirsty fucking _ bitch _, and while Akechi loved that about her, the ache and soreness in her body would sometimes protest otherwise. Akira’s libido ran faster than the energizer bunny; the girl belonged in a fucking record book. It would honestly be a tragedy when she had to snuff out the flame to the world’s largest thirst next week. Alas, life would go on. Mayhaps she’d take up drinking to fill that void once she’d pulled the ladder out from under Shido for the whole world to witness and could retire at the precious age of 18.

But she couldn’t back down now. Akechi gnawed on her bottom lip as she weighed the deal, but it wasn’t too long before her mind was lost to the image of Akira pushing her skirt up and burying her head underneath it, mouth moving to places slicked with juices and to skin none but her lover saw. Akira’s hand pushing the rim of her underwear aside for easier access. If she were any more aroused right now it would probably _ hurt. _

“_ Fine _ ,” she gritted, and though it’d come out as more of a whine than anything, Akechi still liked to believe she still retained _ some _sliver of dignity. “I’ll go along with your bet, but--hhhAH!” 

Akira ran her tongue flat against the detective’s clit, teasing it before diving back into the wet folds under it. She hummed to herself and pulled back, letting Akechi’s panties cover her radiant heat once more.

“Your pussy is so cute, Akechi, it’s so flushed and red all just for me~”

“Don’t be vulgar-”

A moan dripped from her lips before she could continue, feeling the tip of her girlfriend’s tongue swirl around her clit through her panties. The friction provided by the fabric was simply _ blasphemous _. 

“But-ah- before we start.. I’d like you to indulge a request..” 

As long as the whole situation was ridiculous as it was already.. Akechi may as well surrender to the situation fully, using it to her own advantage in what ways she could. Akechi knelt to the side to pick up the shiny metal case emblazoned with her trademark ‘A’. Once set upon the table, the metal latches clinked into unlock. In truth, she’d only bought this particular item today. Purely happenstance that she had to attend the meeting afterwards. It had been meant to be used in the privacy of her own room, a purely solo engagement. Why waste such a perfect opportunity, however?

“Oooh, what is it?” Akira began to pull herself up from between Akechi’s legs, trying to see into the detective’s suitcase from over the table’s edge, eager to find out what the girl was acting so timidly about. The nosy thief didn't get very far as a gloved hand promptly shoved at her face, keeping her down and at bay.

“Patience is a virtue, Kurusu. “

“Patience is for those who aren’t _ starving, and whats with the last name!? _”

“I don’t think you being so desperate to eat me out counts towards starving” Akechi chuckled lightly, freeing the object in her suitcase from it’s packaging after withdrawing her hand from her partners face. Out from the shiny metal case came an equally shiny, and large, chrome coloured butt plug. Sitting heavily and casually in Akechi’s hand as though it were any regular item and not the current subject of her increasing embarrassment. It was big, much too big to be one any beginner would use. It’s very presence outing a certain frequent private pastime of Akechi’s. 

The plug itself was slender at the tip but fat at the base, it would make anyone feel rightly stuffed. It’s length modest, stretching from the end of her palm to just below the end of her pinky. At the base of the plug however, sat a freshly polished piece of red glass meant to look like a gem. The light hanging over the booth caught at its angles giving it a cute prism like sparkle.

“I was hoping...you would. Ah..that is-?” Akechi was finding it hard to speak, she’d never exactly revealed to Akira this particular ‘hobby’ so to say of hers. Realistically she had no reason to be embarrassed or even ashamed of it, but that didn’t make this sort of thing any less daunting when she’d always had such a polite and pure image to uphold. Even if she frequently ditched that wretched TV persona when it was just the two of them together. This was just something that Akechi typically wanted full control over, leaving going solo the preferred option. 

Akira had a tendency to be a little over the top when she was allowed to be dominant during their more sexual activities.

“I was hoping you’d allow me to use this in conjunction with our activities tonight?” She finally managed to spit it all out, pink dusting her cheeks from fighting her own pride.

Akira was silent for a few moments, expression unreadable through the glare of the light reflecting off her glasses. Akechi bit the bottom of her lip, worrying it between her teeth as she closed her case, pushing it to the side; plug still resting in her other hand. The other was regarding it with curiosity, but Akechi really wished she would fucking hurry up and say something already. It wasn’t _ that _ hard to see it from up in her hand, was it?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Akira reached up and took the plug from her hand, whistling low as she felt the weight of it in her hand. It was made of steel, meant to be heavy, but to warm quickly with the temperature of one's body. Suddenly Akira was looking at her with that same cheshire grin she wore as Joker when they were in the metaverse. A look that sent a shiver down the detectives spine. 

“You want this inside of you, do you?” Akechi clenched her hands onto either side of her spread thighs and nodded hurriedly. She could feel her face heating up by the moment, and it wasn’t just because Akira was still playing with the wet spot over her clit through her panties via the hand she wasn’t using currently. A girl who liked anal, it was embarsssing, it felt like the most unlady like thing she could ever enjoy. More embarrassed from societal connotations than anything else.

But Akira didn’t seem to mind, if anything, she seemed only increasingly enthusiastic.

“Don’t say it so bluntly like that!”

“Awww, but it’s true. It’s so cute that you like anal, Hatsu-chan~ Totally dirty and obscene.”

“Girl’s aren’t supposed to enjoy this sort of activity!” Akechi felt thoroughly ruffled from all of this. She wished she could just launch herself into the stratosphere and be done with this. But Akira only tutted her, wagging a free finger.

“Who knew the prim and proper detective liked something so _ filthy” _The ravens hot breath blew against her inner thigh, the plug was set next to her momentarily as eager hands pulled Akechi’s hips forward aggressively. Akira seemed to think for a moment before retrieving the plug and crawling out from under the table to stand in front of the entrance into the booth.

“I can’t do this from our current position” The thief started, pushing at Akechi’s shoulders roughly, shoving her onto her side on the cushions of the booth’s bench.

“On your hands and knees, slut.” SLAP. Akechi yelped, Akira had slapped her on the thigh, encouraging the brunette to quickly assume the position. That same hand was immediately on her ass, rubbing circles into it, fingers gripping into the fat flesh of one of her ass cheeks, made plump from the muscle gained from constant excursions in the metaverse.

“Good girl~” Akira nearly purred, plug set onto the table so she could use both hands to knead at Akechi’s perfect ass, presented so nicely right in front of her face.

“Spank me again and I will put you over my knee so help me, Akira.” Akechi warned. Akira hummed affirmatively in response.

“Your ass is a work of art I could never tire of, Hatsu-chan~”

“Ugh-” Akechi rolled her eyes, glaring at Akira to get on with it. The ache between her legs becoming uncomfortable.

“Pull down your panties and spread these fat cheeks for me, okay babe~?” Akechi bit at her bottom lip, shuddering at the words coming from Akira’s mouth. She loved it when she talked like that, it never failed to feel as though an arrow of molten heat had been shot directly into her cunt. Typically though this situation was reversed, Akira begging in nasty language for Akechi to do an array of debauched actions to her. 

“If you keep talking to me like this, you’re going to find yourself being the one on this bench.”

“Is that a threat, detective?”

“It’s a promise.” Akechi groaned, side of her face pressed down on the cushion of the bench, ass up in the air, her knees doing all the work in keeping her up in place while she reaches back and spreads her ass for Akira’s pleasure. She didn’t bottom often, tonight could be a deviation from the norm, she’d decided. 

“Ohh, look at you, Hatsu-chan! I can see your hole twitching every time you clench your pussy-” Akira smacked her on the ass, relishing in the strangled moan Akechi failed to keep in. 

“H-hnah! What did I tell you about the spanking!?” Akechi kicked out a leg, trying to lash a blow into the other girls middle from behind, but Akira was quick to move out the way.

“You’re free to use the safeword at any time, you know.”

“Like _ hell.” _

“Then keep that pose while I get something really quick”

“Mnn..Fucking hurry up then!” Akechi spat out, losing her perfectly honeyed tv voice to her rough inner shell. She groaned into the cushion of the bench while Akira fiddled in the kitchen with lord knows what. She wasn’t left waiting high and dry for very long as Akira shortly returned. Her school shoes clicking on the hardwood floor of the cafe only adding to the sexual atmosphere. Suddenly, there were slick hands rubbing her ass.

“I found some olive oil we use for browning the meat in the curry. I suppose this means we’ll be doing it roman style?”

“I’m going to ask you to stop that line of thought before I become drier than the sahara”

Akira laughed, pushing Akechi’s hands away from keeping her ass spread so she could finally support herself better. “Alright alright~” Akira hummed, swiping across Akechi’s pussy to collect just that little bit more fluid, before rubbing at her cute, tan, and puckered hole. “I never took you for such a brat, you know~”

“Get better at being dominant, then.” Akechi leaned back against Akira’s finger, evening out her breathing. But Akira kept teasing that rim of muscle, oiling it up nicely.

“Gods, Hatsu-chan~ Look at this ass, it’s so cute and fat, all that jumping around in sae’s palace with your usual routine makes it so_ irresistible-” _ The first finger pushed in, Akechi keened, biting her lip in a vain attempt at keeping quiet. “I wish I’d known this about you sooner, we could have been stuffing this ass of yours to the brim even sooner.” Akechi nodded into the plush cushion against her face, feeling her ears go hot.

“S-stop being such a fucking show off and get on with it already..” This was already toeing the line between kinky embarrassment and plain frustration, Akira needed to hurry up before she changed her damn mind.

“This plug is so big, too..You must be a pro at it.” Akira’s finger pushed in slowly, rubbing gentle circles past the first ring of muscle. “How often do you sit there, in your room, just stuffing yourself in both holes like the slut you really are?” Her finger hooked, pressing against the separation between her anal and vaginal cavity. 

“What!?” Akechi spat over her shoulder, looking at the other as incredulously as she could through the distraction of pleasure. “You’re the one into double penetration, not me!”

“We’ll see..” Akira hummed. “I wouldn’t put it past you to wear one of these things in public. Afterall-” A second finger joined the first, scissoring her tight hole wider, gentle still. “We’re already doing this in a cafe, it’s not even that late at night-!” Akira continued, grinning wide and leading forward to nip at Akechi’s ears, earning a strangled and choked noise that made her practically _ purr _with satisfaction as she scissored the detective ass. The detectives ears had always been a weak spot.

“Just how much of a fucking exhibitionist are you, detective~?” Her loving nips and bites traveled down to Akechi’s neck, where she bit and sucked at the sensitive skin like it belonged to her, ensuring a bright splotchy mark that would be difficult if not impossible to hide easily.

Akechi sobbed, pushing back against the fingers in her ass, there was a third one now, the stretch burned so good. But she needed to feel _ more _, she wanted Akira to fill her up so bad so they could get on with it. How could she ask her such a question so easily like that!? And yet, the idea brought forth some rather colourful visages of numerous indecent acts.

“I always wondered- ah!” Akira’s other hand teased her clit, cutting off her train of thought.

“What was that~? Good little sluts who want their ass stuffed need to speak clearly.” Oh god how dare Akira talk down to her like that, but at the same time, dear god please don’t stop degrade her _ more. _

“I-I said I always wanted to-” She inhaled sharply as she felt the tip of the cool steel of the plug press against her asshole. “I always wished I could fuck you on a crowded train!” Akira pressed the plug the rest of the way as Akechi finished her little confession, kissing at the giant painful hickey she’d left on the detectives neck. The detective gave a pleased sigh, clenching down on the plug and feeling the delightfully full sensation. 

She continued. “I want to bring you to the peak of pleasure while you try to hold it in-” She bit her lip at the mental image, “My hand, snuck under your skirt from behind as we’re pressed together by the morning crowds, completely unaware of our activities..” Akira whined in the back of her throat, feeling flustered from the fantasy shared with her.

“Maybe..” Akira pressed against the base of the plug, causing Akechi to sigh pleasantly again and lean into her hand.

“Don’t tease a sleeping wolf, Kurusu-”

“Sit up.” Akira backed away from her partner and lowered herself to the floor, eagerly sitting where she’d be between Akechi’s legs as the other whimpered and followed orders. She was sitting with her back to the bench, leaning her head back onto the cushion. Glasses already removed and placed in the breast pocket of her uniform. Akechi made note and positioned herself carefully, just barely hovering her crotch over the girls face. 

“Are you..are you really sure this is so safe? I don’t want to injure you.”

“Mmn, i’ll be fine, don’t worry~ You focus on your meal and-” She licks a stripe up her pussy making Akechi whine and shudder “I'll focus on mine”  


First of all: she was shaking, but only _ slightly _; Secondly, this curry was delicious; Thirdly, it was so hot Akechi regretted not taking off her uniform jacket beforehand-- and it wasn’t all because of the spices setting flames on her tongue. Mostly because the curry wasn’t actually all that spicy, she just had a weak constitution when it came to spice. Akira had at least given her this one mercy.

Speaking of tongues, Akira was certainly _ eager _ moving hers around Akechi’s pussy: _ right _ where she knew would make Akechi whine and curl in on herself.  
Akechi’s hand would sometimes let the spoon slip from her fingers; sometimes she was gripping it so hard she feared it would bend under the pressure--. All she knew was that she could _ not _ focus on eating dinner, not when she felt Akira slip the warm, wet muscle of her tongue in and out of her. Nor could she focus when she felt teeth sometimes nip at the skin of her thighs; hands rubbing and groping, fingers pressing and pinching and _ teasing _ at all the right spots. 

“A-Ah!” Akira’s tongue had begun to piston in and out of her pussy.

Akechi wasn’t quite sure when she’d started gripping the side of the table, leaning onto the surface with her elbows as she _ painstakingly _dipped her head forwards to the spoonful of curry she held with shaky fingers. The flavours had exploded on her tongue: a little bit of sweetness here, some spice there, the savoury taste of meat playing with her taste buds. It was akin to how she felt hovering above Akira, moaning into her food though the effort she put in trying to suppress it. Her whole mouth was in heaven, directly in tandem with the bliss currently making her cunt radiate hot arousal down under her skirt. Of all the ways to find out you had a food kink, this was certainly somewhere on the list of ‘holy fuck’.

_ Chew it.. _ ** _Chew _ ** _ it.. Don’t think about her tongue. Don’t think about her fucking _ ** _tongue_ ** _ , Hatsuko Akechi. _

“H- hh ha…”

Akechi thought about Akira’s tongue. 

She thought about how it swirled around her vulva, how it made kitten licks up and down her labia; She thought about how Akira would push the tip in and circle it along the entrance, before pushing in completely; She thought about how she felt her cum stick to the girl’s muscle, wrapping around it, _ coating _it with her juices. Akira once more withdrew, and Akechi mentally visualized the image of slick fluids connecting the insides of her pussy to the seam of the girl’s lips by just a thin string of the fluid, snapping when Akira was too far down. Once more, she thought of just how satisfying it would be to fling Akira over her shoulder to fuck her within an inch of her short pathetic life upstairs after all this.

At the thought of it, Akechi let out a shaky breath once she’d gulped down her food, feeling instead like she just swallowed a boulder with how much effort she put into it. 

“A..kira..nngh Oh god, don’t you dare fucking stop-!” she managed, hand momentarily dropping over the table along with her spoon, grabbing for purchase at the edge of the table even if only momentarily. 

Akechi made to adjust her footing from beyond the sofa of their booth, and while that required angling her hips up _ away _ from Akira, her girlfriend was quick to wrap both arms around her waist and pull Akechi back down. Even whilst lost in a haze of pleasure, though, Akechi still tried to remain careful not to let Akira get her to sit down all the way. 

  
Though their positions were ideal for _ having a ‘meal’ together _ , it was a bit awkward: Last Akechi had seen of Akira, the girl was laying down on the edge of the sofa with her legs spread around Akechi’s own, meanwhile Akechi wasn’t exactly sitting with her full weight on Akira and was instead doing a half-squat while trying to keep herself up with forearms on the table.  
Her thighs were starting to feel that familiar burn of exertion, her legs feeling tense-- and with her still wearing her three-inch high heels, there was a mix of pain and pleasure shooting throughout Akechi’s body. 

This was absolutely not safe.

“Nn-! Fuck!”

She didn’t know how much longer she could last: if not from the wonders of Akira’s tongue, then from the pull of gravity making her want to rest her tired muscles.

But _ fuck _if she was letting Akira win this. 

Akechi looked back down on her plate; she was halfway done with the rice and curry. She could get through this, was confident in that, she really _ was _ \-- but when Akechi felt Akira’s hands slide up her thighs again and one of them go around her hips, she was reduced to a moaning, _ begging _ mess as the brunette felt the curve of the butt plug pump ever so _ slightly _ in and out of her. 

Maybe it was instinct, or reflex, or just the sheer need for _ more _ , but when Akechi’s spoon clattered onto the almost-clean plate in front of her, she was trying to grind down on the tongue that’d once again slipped into the crevice of her cunt. Her thighs burned as she made to move her hips around but _ goddammit _ did it feel too good to stop. 

She could only let out a frustrated groan when the tongue that lapped at her sweet spot withdrew, Akira chiming in from beneath her with a, “Finished eating yet, honey?” 

Not squirming proved to be harder than she‘d initially thought--not letting herself fall back down to Akira’s face, especially-- but Akira was there to hold her up by _ just _ a bit: one hand on her thigh, the other rubbing slow circles on her clit. 

“Well? You should answer when someone asks you a question.” 

“Nuh.. _ No _..” 

A hum, another circle rubbed up on her that made Akechi whine. She was getting so _ close _ , Akira can’t just _ stop _! “You bitch!”

“My,” the girl purred, and Akechi could _ feel _ her lips ghost over her cunt-- just close _ enough _ for Akechi to feel hot breaths warm her up between her legs, “Admitting defeat? You’re getting so _ tight _ now, too.” As if to egg the detective on further, Akira pushed against the rim of the plugs base, pressing it in further. That pressure was fucking agonizingly _ amazing _.

“Like fuck I am! Dont fucking do this to me!”

“Ah ah ah~ No deflecting my question, _ Detective Akechi” _

Akechi only retaliated by shaking her head defiantly as she, once more, picked up her spoon and shovelled another bite into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed as fast as she could once Akira had produced a low chuckle-- She was down to the last few spoonfuls of rice and curry when she _ felt _it. 

First, it was Akira’s tongue gliding up from her pussy, and when Akechi felt it prod against her clit before Akira’s lips took the folds of skin and started sucking, she knew she was _ gone _.

She chased friction, felt herself tighten up and her hips twitch. The butt plug, she’d knocked further within herself after Akechi had pushed backwards to the couch and felt the stone bump into the frame-- What she didn’t quite expect, was for the toy to start _ vibrating _ at the barely-there-push of a button disguised as the bright, ruby-red gem. The vibrations from the plug coursing through her, striking into just the right _ spot. F u c k. _  
  
Her hips stuttered, head throwing back as a string of curses and lewd moans dripped from her lips. Her hands had gone to feel herself up as the first throes of orgasm flooded her body, and Akechi could do nothing but try to grind down on Akira’s face as much as she could

“A-Akira!!” She practically sobbed, the tension in her whole body snapping like a thread pulled too taut.

That was the _ exact _ moment she let herself drop: legs giving in to her orgasm, voice near- _ yelling _ Akira’s name, legs spread _ wide _ open for more, more, _ more _. Unaware of how hard she’d dropped her full weight onto the face of the girl beneath her.

Akechi rode through her orgasm grinding down on those _ perfect _ lips, her left hand pumping the butt plug in and out of her ass _ herself _ . Her breaths came out quick, moans filling the air of the cafe, her body flooded with pleasure. She was in _ Heaven _ and Akira was somehow her angel and a devil in disguise all at the same time and Akechi _ loved _ it. 

When the after-orgasm high filled Akechi’s head, she’d leaned back against the soft plush of the sofa. It had felt like it lasted aged, which in reality it had been mere moments. Her limbs felt boneless, her nerves set on fire, her senses focusing on the throbbing and the slick settled between her legs. For a bit, she’d begun heaving in an attempt to bring herself back down to Earth, though her vision was filled with the stars. 

With half a mind, Akechi would only lift herself off her girlfriend once her heart rate had settled-- and as she glanced down at Akira, her eyes would only widen fivefold at the _ angle _ the girl’s neck was bent at. Not totally grotesque but definitely not normal. Oh, oh that’s not supposed to be like that-

  
Akechi pushed herself off the girl in a budding fit of panic, and with the initial shock plus her jelly-filled legs, she’d knocked into the table so hard that it fell to the side. Adrenaline over-road the pain she’d be feeling later on from the impact. The sound of plates crashing reached her second, because when Akechi was far back enough that she could _ see _ Akira, the very first thing that her brain processed was how unnaturally far back Akira’s neck was settled in.

And Akira wasn’t moving. Oh god was she unconscious-!? 

Akechi could feel her pulse skyrocket. 

“Akira!” she yelped, diving forwards back towards the girl with panic in her eyes and with an urgency in her voice. In her moment of fear, Akechi had forgotten about how her legs had gone mostly-numb and limp from the exertion earlier, as well as the heels she was wearing-- and so was instead falling forwards after slipping on curry as soon as she took two quick steps towards the girl. 

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor: the side of her jacket was stained in curry, her legs were asleep, and her briefcase was next to her.  
Akechi was quick to click open the locks and dig for her phone from within, and when she’d gotten a hold of the device, the first thing a panicked, borderline crying Hatsuko Akechi could do was call her emergency contact. She pressed the phone to her ear as she’d sat up and listened to the dial tone ring, eyes on nowhere but Akira’s limp, unmoving, probably unconscious form. 

_ Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God-- _

“Hello?” 

“_ MOM-- _” 

That.. could’ve been said better, but Akechi frankly didn’t give a damn at the moment. Sae’s confused “_ what? _” was cut off when Akechi began rambling, panic evident in her voice. 

“Mom I think I accidentally broke my girlfriend’s neck oh my _ God _ please help what do I do, what do I _ do _?!” 

“_ Akechi _ ,” Sae began calmly, the epitome of cool and calculated, “First things first, where are you? I’m going to call an ambulance and send them your way. _ Breathe _ , calm down a bit, and tell me where you are _ exactly _.”

Akechi could only half-shout/half-squeak “Leblanc!” when she heard a groan. 

Her eyes snapped to the smallest _ twitch _ of Akira’s hand as the girl laid there: neck bent awkwardly, groaning as if telling Akechi that she was at least still alive. Akechi was quick to pull the phone away for a bit as she crawled her way to her girlfriend’s side. 

“Honey, oh my _ God _ , are you okay? Are you in _ pain _ ? Please blink or something if anything hurts!” Why was she even asking!? How could it _ not _ hurt!? She did need to know if she’d accidentally fucking paralyzed this girl though.

The only response Akechi got came in the form of an _ extremely _ weak thumbs up, which fell limply back to the floor as soon as it rose. Oh thank god she was alive. Akechi heard Sae’s voice emerge in her ear again. 

“I’ve called 119. An ambulance is headed to Yongen-Jaya right _ now _ , but I still need you to tell me _ exactly _ what happened and how your girlfriend is doing.” 

* * *

Being yelled at was better than this. Hell, being _ accused of murder _ would be something she’d be better equipped to handle than this. Akechi was basically backed up against the metaphorical wall as she buried her face in her hands: cheeks red, lip caught between her teeth, makeup effectively ruined. Ann and Futaba wouldn’t stop _ laughing _. 

“This has--” Futaba was gripping the sides of her stomach as she tried to speak. “This has to be a joke, right?” Ann was on her knees doubled over, shoulders shaking with the force of the laughter she was trying(and failing) to keep in. Akechi secretly wished that Ann would accidentally piss herself laughing if only to take the spotlight off herself for a moment.

But then she was lifted by the shoulders, shook, and then dropped back down by the blonde girl. It was jarring, but maybe the worst part of it was the very audible _ clink _ that echoed throughout the halls outside the emergency room-- Accentuated only by the sudden silence of the two ladies that’d stood before her. The faint hum of a low muffled vibration following shortly after.

Akechi knew what it was. Akechi knew _ exactly _ what it was. She forgot to take out the damn buttplug in her panic to _ save Akira fucking Kurusu’s life _. 

Several short seconds later, Futaba and Ann were both on the floor howling in laughter so loud security nearly had to escort them all off premise for disturbance.

_ She was never going to live this down. _

That night the hospital nearly had to admit a second patient from their group that night. One Futaba Sakura who nearly injured herself laughing at Hatsuko Akechi’s misfortune that was to be their boon.

All because of a bet and a forgotten buttplug.


End file.
